switched
by mrs.pookie
Summary: PG for later chapters.suzes mom dies instead of her dad. her dad is friends with the slaters who they are going to go visit at pebble beach resort. fist chap is really short. will get longer if you review
1. Default Chapter

**Suze's dad (who is a well-respected lawyer) is going to meet his a friend of his (mr.slater) and there family from the law firm in the pebble beach resort. The story starts with suze's thoughts on the plane.**

**I don't own the mediator or any of the characters you recognize , meg cabot does**.

I sit thousands of feet above the sky twiddling my thumbs.

I dont really want to see the slaters again. Mr and Mrs Slater don't seem to like kids and the last time I saw their sons, Paul tried to behead my Barbie and Jack drooled all over my clothes (no he wasn't retarded, he was a baby).

The speaker interrupts my thoughts to announce that we have reached our destination.

I put my seat in an up-right position as the flight attendant instructed us to do and fume over the fact that I have to spend my vacation not with my friends, but with a bunch of people I hardly know in a place named after candy.

Dad noticed my expression and said while sighing "Suze, come on, it'll be fun! Pauls about your age now, you can hand out together!" "Whatever" I responded. The plane had touched down now. I picked up my luggage and walked yawning of the plane.

I squinted looking for a sign that said our names on it as Mr. slater had instructed over the phone. I spotted it and told my dad. We walked over and shook everbodys hands. Jack, Mr and Mrs slater Paul. Hold on, THATS paul? WHOAH!

He's HOT!

**muhahahaha, you don't get a conversation with paul untill you review!**


	2. chapter 2

**To all whom is may concern, no I haven't forgotten about Jesse.**

**I don't own the Mediator, Meg Cabot does. Also I know I haven't mentioned her 'ability' yet either.**

I swallowed and tore my eyes away from that perfect face. "Hi". I managed to say. He grinned and showed me his beautiful teeth while replying. "Hey". Suddenly remembering that he wasn't alone I greeted his parents and his weird little brother Jack. "Oh my Suze, haven't you grown". Said his genius mother. No shit sherlock, I thought to my self, its been like 8 years. I plastered on a smile and nodded. Mr. Slater said. "Come on, lets get going, you must be exhausted!" "Um, the plane was flying not us". I said not loud enough for anyone to hear. We followed him to his car. (A/N im gonna fast forward through the car ride, K?) When we arrived at the resort I started looking around at its bigness. Wow this was nice, but I was kinda hot so as soon as we got to the room I threw down my bag, grabbed my bathing suit and announced that I was going to the pool. "That's a good idea". Paul said. "I gotta do some stuff, so I'll meet you there in like 10 minutes, is that alright?" "Yeah, that's fine". I said in a surprisingly calm manner considering the fact that I was going to see him in his bathing suit in a madder of minutes. I changed into my suit quickly and threw on some shorts over it. Afterwards I started walking towards the pool humming softly. Damn. I think to myself, I underestimated the bigness of this place. Im completely lost! I started to squint around looking for some form of human life when you spot a good looking guy with long blonde hair and a surfer look about him. He appeared to be a lifeguard at this place so I decided to ask him for directions. "Hey, can you tell me where the pool is?" "Sure". He replied. "Actually, im headed there right now, I'll take you there." "Im Jake by the way". "Im Suze".

**ooohhhhh, we've meet Jake, and that means Jesse!**

**I know I said this one would be longer but I have a ton of Spanish homework.**

**Adios!**

**Jamie**


	3. chapter 3

_**When I said that Jake meants Jesse, I meant that they lived in the same house, not that Jake was Jesse. And now to answer some questions**_

**_-Alda Rethe: Suze's mom died the same way her dad died, she had a hear attack_**

**_-Koizak: Jesse is dead._**

**_-Kittykatangel581: YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE! (insert evil laugh.)_**

**_-Nikki007: I answered that above._**

_**And to answer your question Jesse is dead. They only difference in my story is that Suze's mom died and not her dad.**_

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

As I followed Jake towards the pool, he started up a conversation. "So where ya visitn' from?" He talked in an odd sleepy manner that make me wonder if he was drugs.

"Brooklyn." I replied automatically. "Me and my dad are on vacation with his friends from Seattle."

"What 'bout your mom?" He said still talking like a stoner.

"She's dead." I answered softly

"Oh...im really sorry." He said sounding a lot less high/sleepy. For some reason he really seemed to be _sorry_ and not just sympathetic like everyone else.

"My moms dead too." He said gently.

Well that answers my question. I feel really bad for Sleepy-uh Jake. Even though my mom was dead too, I think Sl-um I mean Jake had it worse of then me.

You see after she died she told me that it was going to be okay and that she was going to a better place...before she faded away. This really helped me get over it faster.

Im not saying that I still don't dream about it at night and wish she was still alive but it did help me deal. (A/N do I really have to explain about her 'ability'? It not like you already know. If REALLY want to know put it in your review and I'll add it in the chapter later.)

I realized I'd been staring into space and tried to cover it up by saying.

"Oh um im sorry. How'd she die?" Actually I really did want to know so I could tell if I'd have to mediate her.

"Cancer." He replied gruffly. (A/n I cant remember if im right or not...) Oh crap. I thought. Cancer patients usually have some unfinished business to attain to. At least she probably wasn't gonna be violent...probably. WHAT? Can you blame me for being cautious? The last time I let my guard down about a ghost I got thrown out of the third floor of an apartment building.

Plus this conversation was getting really uncomfortable.

We finally reached the pool and I spotted Paul at the other end.

Woah.

Paul

is soooooo

HOT!

Did I mention he wasn't wearing a shirt? I couldnt help but stare at his 6-pack.

I cleared my head and introduced Jake and Paul to each other.

They seemed to be getting along so I left them to talk while I worked on my tan.

About 15 minutes later Paul walked over to me and asked if it was okay to go over Jake's house later for dinner and a tour around town.

I said okay because this way I could look for the ghost.

Little that I know that the ghost that I would find wouldn't be Jake's mom.

Let alone female.

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. chapter 4

_**Okay I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated for like a million years! **_

_**Anyway thanks for reviewing everyone!**_

_**ESPECIALLY trinity! There should be more reviews like that one.**_

_**I don't own the mediator.**_

"Suze would you hurry up !"

"Paul shut up and hold on, unless you want me to come down naked, you have to wait a while."

"Hey I wont mind but I think your dad might." I rolled my eyes and thought 'what a perv', good think he's so hot or I would've totally punched him.

I finishing up getting ready. I had taken a shower and blow-dried my hair, and applied a bit of make-up. I was changing into a dark blue pair of jeans and a emerald green tank-top (which the saleslady had kept on insiting 'brought out my eyes'.)and slung my leather jacket over my shoulders (incase it got cold).

I finally decided I looked good so I started to head downstairs (did I mention this suite was huge?) As I walked down I heard Jack talking to someone in the other room which was kind of weird since I knew for a fact that everyone was in either in the kitchen or standing by the stairs. Before I had a chance to think about this, I heard Paul whistle at me and felt my face instantly turn red.

After looking me up and down a few times he said "lets go tell our parents we're leaving to meet Jake."

We exchanged goodbyes with the Slaters and dad, promised to be home by 11:00and went on our way.

We went by the pool and spotted S- um Jake talking to this blonde girl whose name tag read 'Caitlin'. They were flirting profusely and I let it slide until blondie started to giggle. I began to feel like I was going to see my lunch again so I cleared my throat and kind of elbowed Jake.

When 'Caitlin' realized she had an audience she turned kind of red and shut up real quick.

"Oh hey Paul, Suze." Jake nodded to us and smiled a little crookedly.

Jake waved goodbye to Caitlin as we all climbed into the car (I sat in front so I could ask Jake some questions about his mom.)

"So Jake have you been living here all your life?" I started of far from the topic see. This way I could ease into the subject reeeaaaal subtely.

"Yeah I been living in Carmel since I was a baby but we just moved into this new house. Well its not really new...its been around since the 1800's . My dad moved into it so he could renovate it for his tv show 'Handy Andy'." "What about your mom?" Asked Paul (I guess Jake hadn't told him yet.) "She died a while ago..." After this Jake stopped talking. Damn that Paul! Thanks to him I cant ask Jake any questions unless I want to appear as if I have no tact.

I zoned out for the rest of a ride since a conversation _obviously_ wasn't gonna happen.

"Well were here." Jake said breaking the silence...well it wasn't really silence since we could here the motor running and the distant barking of a dog. I guess there really is no such thing as complete and total silence (A/N EXCEPT IN SHADOW LAND!)

We all walked out of the car and headed toward this largish colonial style house. Before Jake could even touch the door handle a middle aged man opened the door and said in an aggravated tone "Jake where in gods name have you been, its 10 minutes after dinner is served!" He spotted me and Paul and his face softened "oh company, well nice to meet you im Jake's father Andy."

It was amazing he one second he was yelling and the next he was all nice. I introduced myself and Paul to him and walked inside. This was certain to be interesting house.

_**Im sorry for the shitty chapter! I swear the next one will be better!**_

_**And again sorry for te long wait!**_


	5. poll

PLEASE READ THIS!

I just want to take a pole so I can find out who you guys like better..paul or jesse.

this will probably effect the final out come but im not positive yet just leave your answers in the review thingys. Also if any of you have myspaces tell me so I can add you as one of my friends.


	6. Chapter 5

I feel really bad for not updating so I wrote a really quick chapter and posted it without proof reading.. IM REALLY SORRY!

**Okay for all of those who care about whose winning in the voting are (as of today)**

**Paul:8**

**Jesse:3**

**Im thinking that if it's a tie at the end I'll have two chapters...one with a Jesse ending and one with a Paul ending. (The jesse ending will be published first cuz I kinda like him better.)**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

As I walked into the house the fist thing I saw were 2 kids sitting at the table. The older one looked really pissed off but confused at the same time. He appeared to be a stereotypical jock, you know cute, dumb and completely unaware of his surroundings...the whole package.

The other boy was freckled, had bright red hair and a nerdy look about him. He also seemed to be causing the confused look on the other dudes face. "You see Brad, the soil then... oh hello I don't believe we've meet." Is what the younger one was saying when me and paul walked in. "Erm, hi I'm suze and this is paul...were friends of your brothers." I said this kind of nervously because the little guy looked as if he was judging me.

"Its very nice to meet you I'm David." The freckly one said to me with a smile, I kind of assumed that he was the smarter one of all the brothers.

The older one grunted at me in greeting mumbled his name (Brad) and looked behind me at Andy and said "can we eat now?"

Andy gave Brad a warning look and said "I'll go get the meatloaf." When I heard we were eating meatloaf I wasn't exactly jumping for joy, I mean usually when I think meatloaf I think shitty cafeteria food. But not this meatloaf my friends, ooooohhhh no this was super meatloaf. I swear I never really thought meatloaf could taste this way, I guess I was wrong.

But um I guess that enough about meatloaf. There wasn't much conversation at the table. All the guys were too busy shoveling food into their faces like freaking animals and me and andy were too busy watching, him with a look of distaste on his face and me with a look of complete shock.

I decided that it was time to leave the table and try to find jakes mom and um, I was starting to feel sick.

"Um...this is really good." I said. Andy replied thank you not tearing his eyes away from his sons. "Uh, which way to the bathroom?" I asked, I know real smooth.

"Down the hall and to your right." Andy said.

I walked down the hall darting my head in all directions but I saw nothing. "whatever." I thought

"less work for me." Just as I was calming down I caught a glimpse of a glowing figure outside, and let me just say...it sure as hell wasn't jake's mom.

**REVEIW!**


End file.
